


Let it Snow

by theskywasblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi comes up with the perfect gift idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2006 12 Days of Christmas Challenge on the Kakairu Community at LiveJournal

They were sitting across from one another at the breakfast table two days before Christmas when Iruka said, with the air of someone having a passing fancy, "You know, it would be nice to have a white Christmas."

Kakashi looked up from his breakfast, eyebrow cocked, "Why?"

"I don't know," Iruka shrugged, "But it would be, just once."

Kakashi snorted, "Snow is just frozen rain."

Iruka rolled his eyes, "I know that. Jeez you're grumpy this morning."

"I'm not grumpy," Kakashi retorted, "just practical. What's so great about snow anyway?"

Iruka huffed and got up from the table, abandoning his dishes, "Nothing I guess."

Kakashi frowned into his cereal, knowing he'd upset his lover, though he couldn't really understand why. Snow wasn't anything special, was it? He had been to Snow Country at least a half-dozen times, and couldn't imagine why anyone would ever want to live there. But Iruka was obviously very passionate about it, to get so prickly.

Kakashi pushed his half-finished breakfast aside and leaned his elbows on the table, brow furrowed. An idea was tickling the back of his mind…a damn good idea, actually, if he could find a way to make it work.

But first, to win Iruka back again.

***

"You do realize that Tsunade is going to be seriously pissed off if you do this," Asuma took a deep drag of his cigarette and regarded Kakashi very seriously.

The bar was quiet, nearly empty since it was Christmas Eve. With Kurenai and Raidou distracting Iruka with last-minute Christmas shopping, Kakashi had assembled the best team he could think of to help him bring his idea to fruition.

"I had thought of that, thank you Asuma."

The other Jonin sniffed loudly, "Just checking."

"I had no idea you were such a romantic Kakashi," Anko chuckled. She was on her third drink, and was slightly pickled.

Gai, who was having a great deal of trouble looking Kakashi in the eye, piped up with, "Such is the glory of youthful love! I would be honoured to assist you!"

Kakashi nodded. He hadn't expected Gai to be a tough sell.

"I won't do it," Genma snorted, "Tsunade is going to freak out. I like my balls right where they are."

"I need all of your help," Kakashi insisted, "or this isn't going to work."

Asuma snuffed his cigarette, and lit another after taking a sip of his beer, "If Tsunade comes to me raging like a mad bull, I'm going to turn you in."

"Your loyalty is truly impressive," Kakashi huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Fuck loyalty!" Genma chimed in, "That woman is seriously scary! I'm not putting my ass on the line just so you can get laid Hatake."

"She's not _that_ scary," Anko retorted, shooting Genma a condescending look, "I'll do it."

"I'll take all the blame," Kakashi promised, "Whatever the old hag wants to dish out."

Asuma and Genma mulled this over, trading looks and mumbling to each other.

"Alright," they finally surrendered in unison.

"But you owe me," Asuma growled out.

"Big time," Genma agreed.

***

Just after one o'clock in on Christmas morning, with Iruka soundly asleep thanks to a little too much eggnog and an endorphin rush that Kakashi had been only too happy to provide, Kakashi slipped out of bed, left a short note on the bedside table so that Iruka wouldn't panic if he woke and found him missing, dressed in his mission gear, and hurried to the southwest corner of the village wall.

He had called in a lot of favours to make sure that the ANBU patrolling the walls that night would look the other way, and so he reached the wall uncontested and undisturbed. He drew out his short-range radio, adjusted the frequency, and whispered into the mic, "Everyone in position?"

There was a moment of static, then a loud yawn from Anko, "I'm 'ere."

"Here," Asuma grumbled.

"Let's get this over with," Genma, sounded sullen.

"Alright," Kakashi took a deep breath, and told himself that no matter what punishment Tsunade managed to dream up for him, it was going to be worth it just to see the look on Iruka's face, "On the count of three…"

***

Iruka awoke Christmas morning to Kakashi snuggling against his neck and tickling his bare chest.

"Mornin'" he half-laughed, reaching up without opening his eyes and tangling his fingers in Kakashi's warm hair.

"Good morning pretty baby," Kakashi sounded abnormally chipper for first thing in the morning, "time to get up."

"Already?" Iruka stifled a yawn and slid his hand down to Kakashi's shoulder – only to encounter cloth, which was a little odd, "Can't we – you know…for a bit?"

Kakashi hesitated, obviously tempted, but then nipped sharply at Iruka's collarbone, "No. You have to come open your present now."

Iruka laughed, "What's the hurry? Is the house on fire?"

"No, but it might melt."

Iruka opened his eyes at that, giving the man next to him a suspicious look. Kakashi sat up and tugged on his arm.

"C'mon."

It was obvious that Kakashi wasn't going to give up, so Iruka reluctantly sat up, stretching, accepting the sweatpants and sweater that the Jonin handed him. When he got to his feet, he found himself all but being dragged through the house in the direction of the front door, Kakashi barely pausing to instruct him to put on his sandals.

"Kakashi," he frowned, "Why is my present outside?"

"You'll see," the Jonin was grinning like the cat who got the cream as he pulled on his mask, "now close your eyes."

Iruka continued to frown, but obeyed, shivering as the front door came open and he was struck by a wave of cold air. Kakashi took him by the hand and led him carefully outside. Something crunched dully beneath Iruka's sandaled feet.

"Alright," Iruka heard the door close, "You can open your eyes now."

The first thing that Iruka saw was white – for a moment he blinked, thinking he had sunspots in front of his eyes, until he realized that the world really was white – coated in more snow than Iruka had ever seen in Konoha, at least three feet deep on the streets and rooftops. Children were running up and down the street, encumbered in layers of clothing, laughing and throwing snowballs while their parents stood on their doorsteps, shaking their heads and wondering at the sight before them.

"Merry Christmas pretty baby," Kakashi hummed in Iruka's ear, wrapping his arms tight around the Chunin and resting his chin on the other man's shoulder.

"You…" Iruka floundered, "You did this?"

Kakashi laughed, "I had a little help."

But before he could explain, two ANBU appeared on a nearby rooftop. Kakashi straightened up and cursed loudly.

"You'd better run Hatake-san," the one in the boar mask said quickly.

His partner in the dog mask nodded wildly, "She's on her way here, and she's not happy."

"Who's…" Iruka began, only to have his words downed out by an earth-shattering bellow of pure rage.

"HATAKE!"

Kakashi visibly shrank, "Shit…" he mumbled, looking desperately for an escape route, "I didn't think she'd be that mad."

Iruka had to work hard to suppress a grin, quickly grabbing his lover by the front of his shirt and pulling him into a brief yet deep kiss.

"Run," he whispered against Kakashi's lips as he broke the kiss off.

Kakashi blinked at him for an instant, then nodded, "That…was completely worth it."

Iruka shook his head and laughed softly as he watched Kakashi retreat across the village, an enraged Tsunade in hot pursuit; then went inside to find some socks and a scarf so he could go and play in the snow.

-End-


End file.
